cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azanulbizar
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Azanulbizar is a sizeable, mostly developed, and aging nation at 626 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Azanulbizar work diligently to produce Sugar and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Azanulbizar to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Azanulbizar allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Azanulbizar. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Azanulbizar will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Deep within the heart of the mountains of Planet Bob, there rests the numerous cities of Azanulbizar. Each city a bastion of Dwarven architecture and technology and a testament to Dwarven ingenuity. Azanulbizar is ruled over by King Orikfricai. He rules with a cold iron fist and is very unforgiving, almost sadistic, some say, when it comes to dolling out punishment. Each city is ruled by a Governor, who is elected by the people. Each Governor rules for life, though most resign from their position after a few decades. Further, each city is divided into 10 districts. Each district elects a representative every year whom acts as advisers to their respective Governors. Not much is known to outsiders about Azanulbizar, few rarely make the perilous journey into the heart of the mountains, and fewer more are allowed inside the massive stone gates of each city. No citizen or guest is permitted to go topside. Instead, each city is connected by numerous massive tunnels that have been carved over the centuries. With buildings made of gemstones and precious metals as a prime example, the coffers of Azanulbizar are flowing with riches. Gold, platinum, silver, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, among other precious materials are all freely and easily at the disposal of the government. That, however, which the nation cannot obtain is usually brought underground through couriers whom are sworn to secrecy. There is much mystery and debate surrounding just how advanced Azanulbizar is technologically, as some feel it is at the forefront of technological capabilities, whilst others discredit the nation as being a group of Neanderthal-like beings. There is no question, however, that none are willing to attempt to find out. Many nations have prepared their armies to march into the dark caverns to attempt to see just how advanced Azanulbizarites (or Azanulbizarians, some call them) really are, but every nations decides against doing so, in the end.